


Litte Notes

by Superherokid



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick Up Lines, Keith makes a small appearance, M/M, Space Pick Up Lines, shiro is ace fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherokid/pseuds/Superherokid
Summary: Shiro gets anonymous notes from a secret admirer





	Litte Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suffering from lack of shatt so I wrote this  
> Was not read by anyone else so no doubt has a ton of errors, but I'm desperate and if you are too you probs won't care ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ
> 
> Also Shiro being ace isn't straight up stated but it's just like there. He is ace just not stated 
> 
> Sorry for the errors and  
> HOPE YOU ENJOU!!

Shiro goes through his day in a daze. It's a routine of attending classes, lectures and procedures in the flight simulations. It's repetitive and dull. There's no change in the repetition, so Shiro goes about his day absorbing all the important information. He loves learning and wants to achieve great things at the garrison, but the endless cycle of the same routine drags him down. However, Shiro can count on one disruption to the droning cycle. A whirl wind of a person who brings antics and trouble to Shiro's life. It's welcoming and something he loves. Maybe even too much.  


Shiro drained from the classes of the day exits his class, but a commotion catches his attention in the hall. A grin spreads across his face as he spies a mop of wild brown hair. Matthew Holt, though scrawny looking, is able to part the crowded halls of the Garrison in a crazed run. Shiro grins at the sight of how disheveled Matt's hair and clothes looked. The look of pure exicment and mishcief that would probably lead them to getting in trouble lit up his amber eyes. That look was something he came to realize made him feel things that friends shouldn't feel for another friend. Matt stumbled to a stop in front of Shiro and bent over panting. He held up a finger as he regained his breathe and Shiro let out a laugh.  


"What's got you so worked up?" Shiro asks as Matt stands up and fixes his uniform. His glasses lay askew on his nose, but doesn't seem to notice. His hair is a wild mess and the tilted glasses complete the look. Frankly it should be a funny sight, but Shiro aslo finds his heart beating too fast as he thinks the sight is cute. Without thinking, Shiro fixes the glasses causing Matt to freeze up a bit before he lets out a quiet thanks. Shiro hides the blush that rises to his cheeks as he begins to lead Matt toward a less packed area.  


"You will never guess what I have found on the internet," Matt says with a bounce in his step. Shiro quirks an eyebrow at the odd statement and the ominous feeling of it.  


"I'm afraid to ask," he says holding the door open as Matt begins to use his hands and arms while talking. They open in a wide arc and Shiro has to move his head to the side to avoid getting smacked.  


"It is the most brilliant thing and I'm so salty I wasn't the one to think of it!"  


"Then it must not be that brilliant if the grand Matthew Holt hadn't thought of it."  


"I can tell you're not taking this seriously," Matt deadpans giving Shiro an offended look while crossing his arms.  


"What? No! This is the most serious thing ever. I am 100% serious right now," Shiro grins innocently as he drops his bag on an empty chair in the library. The table he chose is in the back corner of the building surrounded by the books hardly anyone needs. The table is hardly ever taken and when it is, it's usually occupied by Matt and Shiro.  


"I guess I just won't tell you. You'll be locked in the dark to my knowledge. Ignorant and alone," Matt says dramatically dropping into his seat and pointedly not looking at Shiro.  


"However will I ever survive," Shiro chuckles taking out his books and laying them on the table.  


"Hey what's this?" Matt asks as he pulls out a piece of scrap paper from one of Shiro's text books. He furrows his brows because he isn't one to leave stray papers in his books. He leans over Matt's shoulder as he unfolds it and reads the chicken scratch across it.  


"Another note?" Shiro asks as he reads over the words.  


"This one is the second one this month. Same hand writing, so it's still you're secret admirer. How romantic," Matt swoons splaying a hand over his heart.  


Shiro rolls his eyes before tucking the paper into his pocket. The notes were a recent bump in Shiro's rhythm. He remembers finding the first tucked into one of his notebooks in his dorm after he accidentally dropped it on the floor. It was a confession. A simple 'I like you' messily written on the crumpled paper. He was confused by the bluntness and randomness of the note that he just pushed it aside. He forgot about the note entirely until Matt found it when he snuck into his dorm to "barrow" Shiro's laptop charger. A week or so after that he got another one. This note was less blunt and held a pick up line. A really awful pick up line that had him chuckling despite the stress and pure shitty day he had. The notes seemed to come at random, however, he mostly found them after having a rough day or while in a unmotivated funk. The notes held jokes, compliments and little bizarre facts that helped his mind relax and lift his mood a bit. He has come to view the writer of the notes a one sided pen pal while Matt swoons over this blossoming romance from a secret admirer.  


"Ah yes nothings says romance quite like 'are you the sun because damn you're hot.' I'm swooning," Shiro says with a grin while returning to his work.  


"Like you have any better pick up lines," Matt huffs leaning heavily on his hand.  


"I resent that. I have amazing pick up lines," Shiro says leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. Matt looks unimpressed and raises one eyebrow.  


"Oh really? What's your line? Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"  


"What no?"  


"Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see."  


"No."  


"Come here often?"  


"Oh dear god. At least I don't use space pick up lines like you."  


"Um escuse you, space pick up lines are the only expectable pick up lines," Matt scoffs pointing accusingly at Shiro.  


"Are you an astronaut because that ass is out of this world didn't get you that date now did it?"  


"Woowww. Wow. You are a cruel, cruel man. I can't believe you brought that up," Matt gasped as Shiro gave a weak shrug with a not at all sorry expression.  


"I'm just stating the facts."  


"Unfriend, blocked and reported," Matt said while Shiro rolled his eyes.  


"I guess you don't want help on your assignment or want to watch Finding Nemo later," Shiro sighed returning to his work and grinning as Matt let out a dramatic gasp and flail of his arms.  


"I'll let it slide this time then," Matt said nonchalantly while taking out his laptop and books. Shiro grinned and felt his heart flutter as he scooted closer to Matt to look over his work. 

The week passed by slowly and filled with work and stress. Matt made the load of pressure and deadlines bearable and gave Shiro a way to destress. Matt gave Shiro a constant life line with his antics. It was easy with Matt and made Shiro's bad days less awful. On the days Matt's schedule didn't sink up with Shiro's he found the little notes tucked into his notebooks and belongings. Each note contains a sentence or two that brighten his day. Sappy compliments are a frequent occurrence now a days. Frankly, Shiro has come to wonder about the identity of the person behind the notes.  


What are they like? Why the notes? What made them want to start sending notes to him? Who are they?  


Shiro has no idea how to find this person or the answers to his questions. However, he's given a suggestion by an unsuspecting source. Keith had been in Shiro's dorm when he found a note with a horribly embarrassing compliment about his 'Thunder thighs' which caused him to hid his face in his hands. This attracted Keith's attention from the floor and took the note from Shiro to see the source of his suffering.  


"Thunder thighs? Who is this?" He asked his brows furrowed deeply looking over the note for any signature or clue to the writer.  


"I don't know. I find the notes at random. I don't find them until they fall out or someone points it out."  


"Wouldn't you notice someone sticking paper into your things?" Keith asks handing the note back to Shiro who takes it and slips it into his desk draw.  


"I'd thought so to, but they must do it when I'm not looking?"  


"Even then it'd be noticeable. You'd have to leave you're things completely open while being out of the room. I think you'd notice someone up in your space."  


"They must do it when I'm not near my stuff then."  


"Or just oblivious to this person. It's obviously someone you're constantly around," Keith says leaning back against Shiro's bed.  


"So you're saying one of my friends is sending me notes?" Shiro asks as his heart seems to skip a beat.  


"Sending you love letters yeah," Keith shrugs  


"But that's doesn't- why would- I only really hang around Matt. He doesn't like me like that," Shiro says running a hand through his hair. Keith stares at him with a blank expression.  


"I doubt that. Your two are head over heals for each other."  


"How would you know?"  


"Anyone with eyes can see it. Matt has a thing for you, so just ask him out already," Keith huffs leaning his head back and closing his eyes.  


"But what if it's not Matt?"  


"Then set a trap to see who's leaving the notes. You're making a big deal out of it," Keith states with a wave of a hand.  


Shiro pouts but changes the subject. Lately Shiro has been wanting to know the identity of the person behind the notes, so maybe setting a trap wouldn't be so bad. However, the person is doing this anonymously, so they clearly don't want Shiro to know who they are. Shiro let out a huff of air as he leans back in his chair and stares at the ceiling.  


"Can we go look for big foot over vacation?"  


"Keith what the fuck?"  
"What? I thought we were done talkin about your love life!"  


Shiro let out the loudest and most pained sigh of his life at that moment. 

\--  


Despite Keith's suggestion, Shiro made no attempt to find out who is sending him notes. The person must be to shy to confront Shiro in person. He could handle not knowing who it is. He is a very patient person and understands being shy around a crush. He has practice, of course, as he constantly hangs around Matt. Shiro likes to think he has decent control over himself. Even when their hands accidently brush or they get into each others spaces more often than friends should. Or when Matt accidently falls asleep on Shiro while watching a movie or when they go star gazing and Shiro ends up staring at Matt instead of the stars. Or when that one time where they had to hide in a too small closet after one of Matt's pranks backfired. Shiro's heart never really recovered from the closet incident.  


Regardless, Shiro went about his days as routine. He attended his classes, did his work, hung out with Matt while hiding his feelings and received notes every so often. It was fine, until his thoughts became traitorous.  


What if it was Matt sending the notes? What if he did recuperate Shiro's feelings? Does Matt like Shiro the same way? What if the notes really are what Matt thinks? The facts and pick up lines are similar to Matt's style. The handwriting is messier than Matt's, but what if he just writes it quickly and makes it messier? Could it be Matt? Shiro wants it to be Matt.  


The constant stream of what ifs and wonders eventually caused Shiro to crack. Which led to Shiro setting up a plan to catch the person leaving the notes in the act. Frankly, he feels ridiculous and invasive, but he has too shut his thoughts up. If it's Matt he can confront him or wait until Matt's ready. If it's not Matt than he can continue harboring his feelings.  


The plan is simple and hopefully works. Shiro hangs out in the library and pretends to study. Every so often he will get up leaving his things unattended, but hide among the book shelves. It's a stupid plan that has very low chances of working, but Shiro is a desperate love struck fool.  


The day is nearly over and Shiro is loosing his mind. He didn't think it would work but he had hoped a little. No one has entered the library aside from the standard tired students who need to cram for a test. His phone died half way through the day and he forgot his charger in his room. He had contemplated on running to his room to grab it, but didn't want to miss the secret admirer. Knowing his luck that would be the time they would show up and deliver the note.  


Glancing at the time, Shiro gets up one last time. He's tired and hungry and wants to charge his phone. He decides if they don't show up now then he'll try again another day because he is done for the day. His back cracks from sitting for so long as he stands and moves around the table. He looks at the books as he goes along the aisle utterly bored and hopeless. He spies a book that has an interesting title and begins to browse through it. Absentmindedly, he walks back to the table while reading through the book. He glances up as he comes around the bookcase and sees Matt at the table. Shiro stops when he realizes Matt is sticking something in one of his books.  


"So it was you," he blurts out causing Matt to jump and scramble to act natural.  


"What's me?"  


"The notes. You were just putting something in my book," Shiro says as he approaches the table. Matt takes a few steps back and cross his arms across his chest. Matt stays silent and Shiro starts to doubt what he saw. Maybe he was just fixing his book or he found a note already in the book?  


"Okay it was me....so? Are you- are you mad?" Matt says eventually his voice small as he looks anywhere but at Shiro.  


"Mad? Why would I be mad? I was actually hoping it was you," Shiro said sincerely as he rubbed the back of his neck and a blush form on his cheeks.  


"Wait- what? You hoped- you wanted it to be me?" Matt stuttered his eyes wide as his face slowly turns scarlet.  


"I mean I suspected it a little bit. The hand writing is yours, only messier, and the lines used were all your style. I didn't want to get my hopes up in case it wasn't you." Shiro explains as Matt runs a hand through his already messy hair.  


"This is sounding like a confession, Shiro. Is this a confession?" Matt asks his voice a little high as his hand motions between the two of them.  


"If your notes were a confession and if you- uh if you want it to be. Then yes it's a confession," Shiro blushes but straightens his back gaining a bit of confidence," Matt I like you."  


"As in like like me or like just like me as in friends?"  


"As in like like you. More than friends like you."  


"Good. That's good because- Shiro, I like like you too," Matt says seemingly recovering from his surprise and embarrassment.  


"Good."  


"So now, we're more than friends right?" Matt asks as he leans against the table while fidgeting his hands.  


"I want to be more than friends and maybe even boyfriends," Shiro says his voice tilted with a quiet laugh as he approaches Matt who stands to face him.  


"Good I like that," Matt smiles and leans closer toward Shiro.  


"I like that too," Shiro smirks as he closes the distance between them and presses a quick kiss to Matt's lips. Matt beams before stealing a kiss himself causing Shiro to laugh.  


"Oh shiro guess what."  


"What?"  


"You shine brighter than a quasar," Matt smirks all too proud of himself. Shiro groans as he lets his head fall into Matt's shoulder who laughs gleefully.  


"Why do I love you?"  


"Face it you love the space pickup lines. They are the highest quality of lines."  


"It's so bad and cheesey."  


"Clearly they aren't as those pick up lines got me the hottest boyfriend," Matt grins while Shiro blushed lightly.  


"I didn't fall for the lines. I fell for you," Shiro says tilting Matt's face closer to his. Matt gapes and flushes a bright red in his silence. Shiro chuckles before kissing him which snaps Matt out of his daze.  


"I don't know about you, but I have been in the library all day and want to go back to my room. So if you want-"  


"To your room!" Matt cuts Shiro off as he starts grabbing the text books off the table. Shiro chuckles and stuffs his things into his bag before grabbing Matt's free hand. Hand in hand the two wander out of the library and into the halls of the garrison.  


In the end, Shiro has the same routine with a small alteration. Attending classes, studying and working toward climbing the latter in the garrison. However, hanging around Matt and receiving love filled notes has changed to hanging around and going on dates with Matt and occasionally receiving and sending notes. This routine Shiro doesn't mind as it is far better and has more kisses and cuddles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this garbage  
> I love shatt  
> Need more of it in my life


End file.
